you're my dream
by momokawaii
Summary: ff indo/dedicated to alifanatics/s4us indo keep support them


"**You are my dream"**

**momo kawaii**

**ff indo**

**dedicated to alifanatics**

**********************************[S4 Fanfiction]*************************************** 

"kak Alif!"

Gadis itu lari tergopoh gopoh mengejar rombongan penumpang yang hendak naik kereta menuju Jakarta. Sepatu kets merahnya menapak keras di lantai stasiun, beberapa orang melihatnya aneh dan berfikir mungkin dia berniat mengejar kereta. Gadis berambut pendek ngebob itu celingukan di tepi kereta, melongok jendela dan ia yakin orang yang dicarinya akan duduk disebelah jendela. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, hampir putus asa dia mencarinya. Bayangan pria yang duduk sambil memasang headset ditelinganya langsung membuat mata bulat obsidian gadis itu melebar.

"KAK ALIIIFF!" mungkin pekikkan peluit masinis kalah dengannya. Lagi-lagi dia jadi tontonan penumpang lain.

Rupanya objek pencarian gadis itu tersadar. Merasa terpanggil(?) dia mencari sumber suara yang ternyata sudah di bawahnya. Berdiri didepan jendela kereta sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ka-kamu ngapain kesini?" kaget mendapati gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman kecilnya berada di stasiun menemuinya, padahal dia tau gadis ini sedang ujian snmptn.

"kenapahhh gak bilangg sihh kalauu berangkat sekarang?" racaunya sambil mengambil nafas mengisi paru-parunya yang sekarat akibat berlari dari pintu stasiun yang jaraknya lumayan jauh.

"biar ga telat aja, nanti aku bisa istirahat dulu semalem"

"tapi kakak ga bilang ke aku?!"

"baru tadi pagi Din, aku _lali_"

" _ya wes lah,_ aku ngerti."

"maaf ya Din—"

"pokoknya sms aku! Bales DM-ku! Ga boleh lupa! Wajib!" selanya cepat.

"iya ngerti ,_non_"

"latihan yang rajin, harus lulus semua audisi, ga boleh malu-maluin keluarga dan temen-temen kakak apalagi malu-maluin aku. Aku bakal pura-pura ga kenal nanti!"

Pria hitam manis itu tersenyum lebar, sudah biasa mendengar rentetan wejangan orang saat dia sudah diterima menjadi peserta galaxy superstar. Tapi rasanya wejangan gadis setinggi 155 cm ini membuatnya makin semangat melangkahkan kaki ke dunia hiburan.

"_njeeh mbakyuu_, jangan nangis lho" candanya.

"aku nggak nangis!"

TUUUUUTTTTTTT

" udah mau berangkat, doain kakak ya? Kamu belajar yang rajin juga, katanya mau kuliah di UGM. Oke?"

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan lagi pada pria kecil imut yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Kereta sudah mulai melaju.

"Aku berangkat Din! Kamu yang sehat ya disini! Bye!"

Dia menunduk, Butiran air mata meluncur dari mata bulatnya. Seorang penjaga menyuruhnya menepi untuk keamanan. Kereta itu masih melaju pelan dan dia masih belum bisa melepaskan pandangan dari jendela tempat duduk pria yang selalu menemaninya dari SD sampai sekarang dia mau masuk universitas.

Dia berlari, terus membawa kaki kecilnya mengejar besi bergerak itu. Dia sudah sampai disamping jendela tadi dan sekuat tenaga dia berteriak.

"KAKAK! KAKAK HARUS BISA JADI PENYANYI TERKENAL! KAKAK HARUS WUJUDKAN IMPIAN ITU! DINDA TAU KAK ALIF BISA!"

Ajaib. Alif bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata luar biasa itu, dia tersenyum bahagia melihat kegigihan gadis kecil itu mengejar keretanya. Dia kesal karena kereta kemudian bergerak lebih cepat hingga gadis itu sulit mengejar. Alif melambai semangat untuk Dinda. Kemudian Dinda terlihat kelelahan dan terduduk di tanah. Alif hanya mengulum senyumnya bersamaan dengan jarak yang sudah jauh dari Dinda.

Dinda tak kuasa berlari lagi, kasihan jantungnya yang bekerja ekstra hari ini. Matanya menatap nanar kereta yang membawa Alif. Sedetik kemudian dia menangis meraung-raung.

"akuu sayang kakak… kakak harus berusaha yang terbaik… huaaa… huuuu… I love you kak!"

"selamat datang peserta Ospek Universitas Indonesia! Let's having fun gays!"

Teriakan semangat senior menyalur ke peserta ospek yang sebenernya untuk nyenengin hati senior aja. Kasian kan panasnya Jakarta ditambah ngurusin junior yang masih lugu dan misinya menyampaikan kesan ospek terbaik dihati junior. Tapi tidak dengan Dinda. Yah, akhirnya gadis mungil imut ini malah diterima di UI jurusan Matematika. Dia senang bukan main, dipikir dia bisa bertemu Alif tiap saat tapi ternyata jarak UI ke asrama Alif luarr biasa jauhh dan Dinda adalah anak kalem yang mudah banget nyasar.

"eh liat diary Galaxy Superstar ga? Katanya besok audisi terakhir yang bakal nentuin siapa aja yang di trainee di Korea"

Telinga Dinda menangkap radar berbau kak Alif dari 3 cewek peserta ospek lagi ngumpul 1 meter di sebelah kanannya. 2 orang berjilbab 1 nya keliatan agak Chinese.

" eh beneran ke Korea tuh? Keren banget!"

"katanya sih gitu. Nonton yuk ke studio showcasenya?"

"Loe suka gituan? Enak nonton di tivi kali"

"nongol aja bentar, liat peserta yang kece, atau kali aja produser Korea ada yang kepincut sama gue"

"ye- mimpi Loe!" cewek Chinese itu diketawain karena kata-katanya yang pake mupeng itu. Dinda ikut ketawa juga mendengarnya. Kemudian Dinda menutup matanya, mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Alif.

"Ah iya! Kan bisa nonton di tv!" gumam Dinda senang.

"INGET YA DEK, MAKALAH SAMA TUGAS OSPEKNYA DIKUMPULIN BESOK DAN GA BOLEH PROTES. INGET JUGA DEK, SEKARANG KALIAN UDAH MAHASISWA GA ADA MAIN-MAIN ALAY ALA SMA"

Ingin rasanya Dinda sumpelin sandal jepitnya ke mulut senior yang ga ganteng dan sok galak itu.

Dinda menatap lurus kearah televise 14 inchi di tempat kostnya. Suasana kostnya sedang sepi karena semua orang pada cari makan malam. Dinda mana nafsu makan sedangkan dia menantikan detik-detik penampilan audisi terakhir Galaxy superstar. Ditengah kesibukan kuliahnya ia khususkan hari ini untuk mencancel semua rantai kegiatannya. Selama ini memang Alif selalu mengirimnya sms tapi jarang juga sih, Dinda paham dan ngerti. Dan akhirnya… Alif lolos ke Korea.

"YEEIIIII! KAK ALIIIFF! LUV U! AAAKKKKK!"

Dinda menjerit keras ga ketulungan sampe pak RT dateng bawa hansip dikira neriakin maling kotak amal masjid. Dinda yang kelewatan meluapkan kegembiraannya pun Cuma pura-pura kerasukan setan kotak amal #ga denk becanda :D

_From : kak Alip ^^ [+6285234xxx]_

_Aku udah di Bandara Din 30 menit lagi take off, berangkat bareng peserta lain. Maaf ya kakak ga bisa nemuin kamu. Kakak harap kamu ngerti ya? Jaga diri baik-baik._

"tidaaakk!" Dinda reflex memekik setelah membaca sms dari Alif. Dia memasukkan semua buku kuliahnya ke tas jinjingnya dan tentunya pergi ke bandara. Sepeninggal Dinda semua teman kuliahnya dan dosen Cuma bisa cengo.

"cepetan baanggg!"

"sabar mbak, emangnya jalan Jakarta sepi kaya kuburan?"

"aakhhh!" Dinda menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ckiitt! Taxi pun berhenti karena jalur kemacetan luar biasa di ibukota. Dinda menutup wajahnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"KENAPA GINI TERUS SIH? KENAPA AKU SELALU GAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN KETEMU KAKAK?"

Supir taxi pun hanya termangu melihat gadis manis itu menangis. Ingin membantu tapi keadaan sudah begini. Dinda sudah duduk lemas dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Dia menatap langit yang terang.

Ponsel Dinda bergetar. Dinda masih bergeming dan melamun. Supir taxi yang baik itu mengguncangkan bahu Dinda, membawanya kembali kesadarannya.

"itu mbak ponselnya bunyi, kali aja dari yang ditunggu mbak"

Dinda menatap layar ponselnya dan tak percaya bahwa itu panggilan dari Alif. Buru-buru dia pencet keras tombol ok.

"KAK ALIF!"

"waa! Kagetin aja. Assalamualaikum Dinda"

Dinda salah tingkah setengah mampus. Bukannya salam dulu malah teriak-teriak.

"eh iya, waalaikumsalam kak"

"sorry baru bisa telfon, dan… aku gak bisa pamit langsung ke kamu. Maaf"

"i-iya ga papa kok"

"makasih Din…"

"makasih? Buat apa kak?"

"semua mantra semangat kamu bawa aku lolos"

"ah kakak ini ada-ada aja, itu kan usaha kakak sendiri. Emangnya aku dukun ya pake mantra segala?"

"hehehe" jujur Dinda kangen banget sama cengiran Alif yang ga berdosa itu. Dadanya mulai berdebar karena Alif ga ngomong lagi.

"kak? Kakak tidur?"

"hahaha, enggak lah… Cuma bingung aja"

"ada tiang listrik ga disitu? Pegangan sanah"

"jiahh garing banget! Hahaha"

"hahaha" ajaib banget tawa Alif yang bisa membuat mood Dinda berubah 360 derajat.

"mmm… kayaknya gitu aja deh Din, kalau ada kesempatan pasti hubungin kamu"

"ga usah dipaksain, kakak yang giat ya disana? Dengerin saran pelatih. Taatin peraturan. Jangan makan sembarangan. Jangan jail sama temenmu…"

"iya, iya, iya"

Dinda ketawa pelan dengerin Alif ngiyain semua nasihatnya.

"… jalan di sebelah kiri"

"..iya"

"…cuci baju yang bersih"

"…iya"

" kakak bakal kangen sama aku"

"…iy..apa?"

Dinda terdiam, dia serius menyukai Alif teman kecilnya. Baginya Alif adalah pria baik yang ia temui di dunia. Alif yang bisa ngerti sifat Dinda, kebiasaan Dinda, keunikan Dinda, dan semuanya kecuali impian Dinda… menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuk Alif, selamanya.

"ayok Lif!"

Dinda bisa mendengar suara orang lain yang pastinya di dekat Alif. Sudah waktunya ternyata.

"udah dulu ya Din, aku pasti kabarin kamu"

Dinda menghembuskan nafasnya berat "iya kak"

"kamu cinta aku ga?"

"iya.. eh apa?"

"kakak juga cinta sama Dinda, tunggu kakak ya… sayang?"

Tut.

Terputus. Ponsel dinda melorot kebawah, Dinda menatap kosong kedepan tanpa bergerak.

"kak Alif… cinta… sama… dinda?" Dinda mengulangi perkataan Alif barusan.

"wah dari pacarnya ya mbak?" Tanya supir taxi.

Dinda membelalak kaget menyadari satu hal.

"JADI SEKARANG DINDA PACARNYA ALIF?"

.End.

Note : *ditimpuk readers* APAAN NEH?

Wkwkwk kayaknya endingnya gaje ya? Udah Cuma segitu doank drabble requestan salah satu readers, Hehe

Buat alifanatics *bener gat uh?* this is for you… :* , pas bgt ya bayangin kalo alif tuh cowok item manis yang ternyata cinta pertama kita huaaaaa .

Eh sorry kalo ada typo, biasalah Cuma semalem buatnya serba ndadak biar kalian mendadak ketularan suka S4 juga hehe (meski ceritanya euww bgt )

Ada yang request lagi?

And last! RCL baby 3


End file.
